Profiled products such as metallic tubing, structural profiles, etc., are typically manufactured in a continuous manner. Common methods of manufacturing include continuous extrusion or casting processes, as well as continuous bending, or bending and welding of a single moving ribbon of sheet stock. At the end of the manufacturing process, the product is cut into the desired lengths. Some products are given a protective or decorative coating, for example, paint, before being cut into lengths. This typically requires a coating station for coating the continuously moving product and an extremely lengthy curing oven for drying or curing the coating. The curing oven can be as long as 100 to 300 feet, which significantly increases the length and cost of the manufacturing line.
The present invention provides an electron beam irradiation apparatus which can be employed for curing coatings on articles, such as a continuously moving profile, without the aid of a curing oven. The electron beam irradiation apparatus of the present invention includes an electron beam system for directing electrons into an irradiation zone. The electron beam system and the irradiation zone are configured for irradiating outwardly exposed surfaces of a 3-dimensional article passing through the irradiation zone from different directions with the electrons from the electron beam system.
In preferred embodiments, the electron beam system includes multiple electron beam emitters which are positioned to irradiate the irradiation zone with electrons, each from a different direction. In some embodiments, the electron beam system includes four electron beam emitters which are positioned in first and second opposed pairs. The second opposed pair can be positioned downstream from the first opposed pair. An adjustment system is included for changing the position of the electron beam emitters relative to the irradiation zone. The adjustment system can include an adjustable linear mechanism capable of moving the electron beam emitters towards or away from the irradiation zone, and an adjustable rotating mechanism capable of rotating the electron beam emitters about the irradiation zone. A conveyance system is included for conveying the article through the irradiation zone. The conveyance system is configured to allow the article to be irradiated with electrons on the outwardly exposed surfaces. In situations where the article is a continuous profile, the conveyance system includes at least one roller positioned beyond the irradiation zone for conveying the profile through the irradiation zone. Other embodiments of the electron beam system can sterilize or provide surface modification of the surfaces of the article.
In another embodiment, the electron beam system includes two opposed electron beam emitters separated from each other by a gap which provides electrons from opposing directions. The conveyance system includes two conveyor belts for conveying the article between the opposed electron beam emitters and through the gap therebetween. The conveyor belts are spaced apart from each other in the region of the gap so that the article passing between the electron beam emitters can be fully irradiated by the electrons. Such an embodiment can be employed for sterilizing articles such as medical instruments.
The present invention is also directed to an electron beam irradiation apparatus including an electron beam system having multiple electron beam emitters for directing electrons into an irradiation zone. The electron beam system and the irradiation zone are configured for irradiating an article passing through the irradiation zone with electrons from the electron beam system. An adjustment system changes the position of the electron beam emitters relative to the irradiation zone.